rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
The Company
The Company basically 12 group of mythical business organization that come together to act as one to prevent War. They are symbolize the economic situation in the Mythical world. Bridges with the human world. 12 riches organization among the mythical world. The company is lead by the Chairman and assist with 11 executives Body of the Company The Company made out of 12 large and riches company. Each company has an business owner and they are also the executive of the company. Among the 12 executive. One Chairman will be elected from the Executive. The organization among the company are Legend Agency, Universe Express, L.I.F.E, Arcadia Hotel, Monster Restaurant, Wish Bank, Wonder Full Shop, Ghost Whisperer, Sin Entertainment, SoulSmith Workshop, Goblin Mercernary, and SeaShell Daily Member of Executive Each Executive is the owner of the 12 business. The current Chairman of the company is Oberon. Other member as below:- Oberon - King of Elf. After he marry with fairy queen. He become the Fairy king as well. He govern the Elf Realm and is the current chairman of the company. Master of Elf Magic. He is good at discovering talent person. He once has two human apprentice Lady Tania - Her true name is Queen Titania. Run away from Oberon and currently hiding her identity and join the company. Her daughter princess prunella become a guardian as well. Louis - Automaton that operate the universe express. Rea sometime indirectly interfere the company decision through him Sojobo - One of the Great Yokai in Japanese. Owner of Wish and Bank. Power Daitengu Zahhak - One of chaos Elder that chaos cycle used to manipulate the mythological economy Jareth - Goblin King. He was once a goblin but has evolve into hobgoblin and become an Goblin Lord already. Although he the owner of Goblin mercenary but the mastermind behind is Madame Magdalene Goldemar - King of Dwarf. Owner of SoulSmith Workshop. His workshop is currently producing a lot of birthstone. Somehow he not in a good term with nameless few. the mastermind behind is Madame Magdalene Gentleman By Window - A High ranking Ghost that roam the earth for a very long time. Information Broker and representative of Guardian Alliance. Green Sower - His true name is unknown but he yet to appear. The L.I.F.E currently manage by Rose, One of the four princess Queen Ishiene - Mother of Arial. Wife of Poseidon. Part of Universe Office. SeaShell Daily Founder. She also huge power asset in seven ocean even though she not the ocean lord. Chief FornJot - An high intelligence Giant that special in cooking. He open up his restaurant hoping to restore the glory of giant race. Phantom - Owner of The monster hotel. Current leader of Monster Squad. Representative of Monster Race. He take over the business of Arcadia from Chiron after his death by poison. Madame Magdalene - True owner and mastermind that control Dwarf King and Goblin King. Witch of Name Shennong - Previous Owner of L.I.F.E. He retire after dementer is revive. Chiron - Founder of Arcadia Hotel. He protect many monster and hero and it a great person in mythology world. He die of poison by unknown person. Jasmine - A Queen Bee that run the beehive construction. She Build many heaven realm building but now bankrupt and withdraw from being part of the company. Mission The company exist for a few reason. However each business has their own mission and vision. 1. To prevent War among the mythology world 2. To make the life of all monster convenient 3. Government of the monster world 4. Bridge to human government 5. To unite the monster currency in the mythology world. History Before W.I.S.E become W.I.S.E, most people call him buddha. He is someone that havent reach enlighment. He roam the earth and cleanse evil. Until his 40, he finally reach enlightenment and went to heaven. A chinese heaven realm is create. So many millennium, he has seem sin and wrong doing. He decide to give up the host of heaven to Jade Emperor He travel around the world and change his appearance over time to spread right wisdom and knowledge. List of Business Universe Express - This express belong to the universe office. They allow anyone travel accross time and realm with fate. The currency use for this express is Soul ticket. Train that run by Heaven. Number of transit is the most raise concern. They also have time travel taxi available. Wonder Full Shop - A Shop that sell magical item, weapon, Armour, potion for all kind of purpose. They even sell legendary item or curse / enchanted object. The currency is the Karma exchange. A shop that run by fairy. The payment is the most raise concern. L.I.F.E - L.I.F.E is an hospital based company that help monster or all kind of entity to recover and heal wounded. They offer all kind of treatment. The currency is Mineral Orb. L.I.F.E is run by Dryad. The End result and time is the most raise concern. Ghost Whisperer - A business run by watcher. A group of ghost that wander the earth and protect children. In order to stay and influence the world. They start the business of ghost whisperer. They are everywhere and know many many thing. Not as much as W.I.S.E but Ghost whisperer is an information broker that sell information to survive. Their currency is Ghost Coin. Accurancy and Doubt is the most raise concern. Goblin Mercenary - A Mercenary service that run by Goblin but rule by Madame Magdalene. They offer henchman for many purpose. For example, body guard, labor work, Killing, Soldier, special mission. They provide human resource to complete specific job task. Their currency is Gold Coin. Quality of the staff is the most raise concern. Sin Entertainment - An Entertainment business that consist of many category. Sub business include Succubus Brothel , Gladiator Arena, Dark Casino, VIP Club. Mostly run by demon. Part of the chaos cycle property. Currency is Soul Chip. Moral is the most raise concern. SoulSmith Workshop - Dwarf Workshop that run by dwarf but rule by Madame Magdalene. They manufacture Gold, Diamond and all kind of mineral. They also harvest Mana stone. There appear to be some carbuncle helping the dwarf. Their most hot selling product is Soul Farming. A method of farming the soul through hardship. Their industry is Manufacturing. Currency is Dwarf Coin. Speed of Manufacture is the most raise concern. Monster Restaurant - The Restaurant run by the giant king. A Chef that cook all kind of monster cuisine. the ingredient come from all kind of monster and legend herb. It an buffet restaurant that eat all you want. Currently is Gold. Hygienic is one of the most raise concern. Wish Bank - A bank run by Tengu throughout mountain area. The business itself based on human or monster approach them to discard what they dont want. For example, A Mermaid want to store her fish tail temporarily. It can exchange for a human leg. There will be deposit fee and rental fee also interest fee being charge. Second Example, A unhappy wife wish to remove her unhappy memory. She will store her memory into the bank. Her payment will be her emotion. The currency can be range from the thing they love the most. They also do wish loan. The interest is too high is their concern SeaShell Daily - A Media that dominate the seven ocean. It actually run by mermaid. It also a Telecommunication company. They use sea shell to communicate with each other. They also offer translafion service among sea creature. They produce a Radio Media throught Sea Shell to broadcast the new fishing ship that appear in any ocean. The broadcast only cover ocean and unclear is the concern. Legend Agency - A Star Agency run by Elf. The Agency produce elegant top Elf Model. They are talent Singer, Dancer, Artist, Their Lead Star that help the company to make so much money is Ms Vanity, A Dark Elf that talent in Singer, Dancing, Sport, acting and all kind of Art. Her drawing can sell for a lot of many. The currency is Mana Stone. Her signature is worth a lot of mana stone. She is a brand Ambassador that are very popular. Demand of New performance is the concern Arcadia Hotel - A Resort that appear in many places. It provide a ultimate shelther for all kind of monster. There are Sea version of Arcadia in the depth ocean, A Sky version of Arcadia in the Sky. An underground version of Arcadia. It provide safety and conform for monster to stay. Currency is Gold Coin. Hotel service is the concern. Bee Hive Construction - A previous organization that part of the company. They went backrupt already. Their main job is to construct house for insect humanoid such as Beefolk, Ant Folk, HopFolk, BeetleFolk. They also an mythical real estate that buy the region from other. The main reason they bankrupt because many war broke out. People claim the land by force instead of paying. They build BeeHive for Beefolk, Ant Dungeon for Antfolk, mushroom house for Grasshopper Folk, Bubble Nest on water for beetle folk. Other Corporation exist in the supernatural world Spider Sewing - A sewing and cloth manufacture business. Major supplier chain toward Wonderful Shop HIcarus Mail Post - A mail post service run by Jonathan. Part of Universe Office Magic Academic - A magic school that teach magic which run by magic council Witch Hex Supply - A potion hut that run by Grand Coven. Major supplier chain toward Wonderful Shop Beast plantation - A farming company that produce magical vegetable and fruit. They bankrupt already but bough by the soulsmith workshop. Now a sub company under them. They are run by Beastmen such as Weredog, wererabbit, werefox. Dragon Weaponry - A weapon forging business that run by Dragon ministry. They only produce three weapon once a year. Major supplier chain toward Wonderful shop List of Customer Dokushensa - Human Underworld Government. They are regular customer to the company. Readman family like to visit wonder full shop Addam Family - Huge VIP to the company Chaos Cycle - Some of the elder some time stay in Arcadia hotel. Heaven Realm - Some of the Heaven Host do visit the Company from time to time. They are huge customer during Bee Hive Construction is still part of the company. Guardian Alliance - They do gather from time to time at Giant Restaurant for celebrating feast Seven Ocean Lord - All of them use the Seashell Daily even though it part of Arial family. Trivia Spoiler .... Coming Up, Bella, Wild Hunt, Living Legend Category:Jona19992